This application relates to a cooling air flow guide for a blade outer air seal.
Gas turbine engines are known and typically include a compressor for compressing air and delivering it into a combustor. The air is mixed with fuel in the combustor and ignited. Products of the combustion pass downstream over turbine rotors, driving them to rotate.
It is desirable to ensure that the bulk of the products of combustion pass over turbine blades on the turbine rotor. As such, it is known to provide blade outer air seals radially outwardly of the blades.